


Incompreendida

by Hinata Plusle (Hinata_Plusle)



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen, Suicidio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata_Plusle/pseuds/Hinata%20Plusle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O mundo não me entende. Eu não aguento mais isso. Chega. CHEGA!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incompreendida

Por mais que me dissessem que era pra agüentar firme, eu não conseguia.

"Destino", "morte" e "futuro" tinham seus significados misturados demais dentro da minha cabeça. Nunca quis odiar ninguém, mas no fundo creio que por muito tempo odiei tudo e todos. Odiava minha casa, minha família, meus amigos, minha escola, meus pertences, minha cidade, meu mundo, a humanidade, eu mesma. Eu tinha certa vergonha em admitir que estava viva.

Loucura? Pode ser para vocês, mas pra mim fez todo o sentido e até hoje entendo por que pensava daquele jeito.

Tenho muito respeito pela minha mãe, mas acho que lembro mais do velório dela do que dela em vida. E depois que ela se foi, tudo começou a acontecer num ritmo quase esquizofrênico, numa torturante reação em cadeia.

A começar pelo meu pai.

Ele sempre foi sério. Sério demais pro meu gosto. Não que só isso fosse um grande problema em si, mas as conseqüências disso foram devastadoras.

Não consigo lembrar-me dele enquanto minha mãe estava viva. Ele era trabalhador, muito trabalhador, mas acho que o trabalho acabou consumindo todo o tempo dele. Ele não tinha tempo para nada: nem pra família, nem pros amigos, nem pra si próprio.

Logo, ele sempre foi como uma figura política: importante, mas distante.

Quando minha mãe faleceu, obrigando-o a fazer tudo em casa, ele não soube o que fazer e ficou tonto como uma barata. Não sabia lavar roupa, não sabia fazer almoço, não sabia o que eu dizia quando minha pronúncia ficava confusa... Enfim, ele quase ficou maluco.

De alguma forma, eu sabia que só de estar ali eu causaria problemas. E como eu sabia que chorar causava mais confusão ainda, achei melhor calar-me diante do que acontecia. Não dizia nada do que acontecia na escola, não chorava de falta da minha mãe, nada. E meu pai não perguntava. Mas sem notar, eu afundava cada vez mais, e ele nada fazia por mim.

Meu pai era impotente, muito impotente. E isso me fez odiá-lo.

Algum tempo depois, ele trouxe outra mulher para dentro de casa. Era uma mulher gentil, boazinha e que se importava bastante comigo, mas, de alguma maneira, eu não conseguia gostar dela e sentia algo de suspeito.

Quando ele disse que ia casar com ela, o mundo desabou.

Eu até sabia das razões: meu pai precisava de alguém para ajudá-lo, gostava dela, e blá, blá, blá, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia engolir a ideia de que alguma mulher ia ficar no lugar que foi da minha mãe. Foi isso que me afastou dela.

Aliás, odiá-la.

Algum tempo depois, a barriga dela começou a crescer.

Eu só fui descobrir que não era uma melancia que ela engoliu quando começaram a pipocar coisas de bebê no meu quarto, como berço, brinquedinhos, papel de parede...

Aquilo não me agradava nem um pouco. Até ter de dividir o quarto com alguém, tudo bem, mas e quando eu fiquei sabendo que era um irmão meu?

Peraí, irmão não é aquele que tem os mesmos pais que alguém?

Mas como, se a minha mãe estava morta?

Quando a resposta foi "você vai ter um meio-irmão, com o mesmo pai e mãe diferente", senti-me como um andarilho expulso pelo albergue.

A partir daí, o fiozinho de esperança de que as coisas poderiam voltar a ser como eram antes esvaiu-se de vez.

Até que o convívio com meu irmão era fácil: ele era obediente, educado, bonzinho... Mas ao mesmo tempo era a prova de que eu não era uma pessoa normal. Ter alguém que era do meu sangue mas ao mesmo tempo não era me fazia pensar que eu era alguma coisa indesejada por ali. Meu pai, minha madrasta e meu irmão tinham conexões um com o outro, mas o que eu tinha a ver com aquela estranha que morava ali e era mãe de um irmão meu?

E por que ninguém mais me dava atenção depois que ele nasceu?

De um jeito ou de outro, com o meu irmão ali, as chances dela simplesmente abrir a porta e ir embora caíam para quase zero.

E como eu desejava imensamente que ela fosse embora de uma vez por todas, aquilo me fez odiar meu irmão.

A minha casa sempre teve cheiros estranhos. Até aí, fazer o quê, mas quando eu comecei a notar que alguns me traziam lembranças na sua maioria desagradáveis, eu comecei a odiá-la.

Tentei falar das minhas angústias, mas meus amigos estavam mais preocupados com o que teria para o jantar e os poucos que prestavam atenção não conseguiam me entender. Afinal, a maioria vivia com seus pais e mães biológicos, ou até avós ou padrastos/madrastas – mas sem meio-irmãos.

Ser incompreendida me fez odiar meus amigos. E por tabela, onde eu os encontrava – a escola, o parquinho, a cidade.

Acho que nem preciso falar do que aconteceu com os Digimons, todo mundo já sabe do que aconteceu. Mas talvez essa seja a única parte da minha vida da qual não tenho rancor. Não sei por quê.

Quando eu cresci um pouco mais, senti o gosto da liberdade. Foi uma das melhores sensações da minha vida. Para gente que cresceu sem saber o que era carinho, como eu, ter livre-arbítrio era demais. Eu não poderia gostar mais da ideia de poder trabalhar e juntar um dinheirinho para fazer o que quisesse depois, ir para onde quiser, entre tantas outras coisas que me eram possíveis agora que eu andava sozinha.

Mas logo a realidade bateu à porta. E foi bem cruel.

As pessoas não queriam me entender. O mundo não queria me entender. Eu era séria e fazia tudo direitinho, por conta própria, mas eu ainda era criança e precisava ficar debaixo das asas dos meus pais aos olhos dos outros. Ninguém reconhecia o quanto eu me esforçava para ser independente? Ninguém percebia que meus pais não cuidavam de mim porcaria nenhuma?

Logo, eu passei a odiar a humanidade. E o seu habitat: o mundo.

Dali a pouco, tudo o que eu tinha feito passou a perder seu sentido.

O celular que tanto ralei para juntar dinheiro e comprar, o fantoche que furei meu dedo tantas vezes para fazer, os diplomas de concursos que tinha vencido... Tudo aquilo passou a parecer um mero instrumento que o mundo tinha para me entreter e não me enfurecer.

Aí, comecei a odiar até o que eu tinha em mãos.

Mas então eu comecei a notar que grande parte do que eu odiava incluía a mim mesma. Família, escola, humanidade, mundo... E percebi o quanto me tornara mesquinha, odiando tanta coisa, achando-me injustiçada por não ser compreendida quando eu também não conseguia compreender ninguém. Não conseguia parar de odiar aquilo que me incluía, e o pior aconteceu por causa disso. Desci o último degrau até o fundo do poço, o buraco total: passei a me odiar.

Como eu queria tomar veneno, fugir para onde fosse. Mas eu era tão fútil que tinha medo de pular de um prédio.

Em algum momento, perdi o medo. E vim parar aqui.

"Não podemos afirmar se ela sobreviverá", (acho que) ouvi algum médico dizer. Isso era óbvio. E para falar a verdade, eu desejava de corpo e alma que eu passasse dessa pra melhor. Mas infelizmente, eu não me vi em um lugar estranho ao acordar. Era só o hospital onde eu tinha sido levada. Eu vi muita gente chorando em volta de mim.

Aquilo só me fez odiar todo mundo mais ainda. Se eu era importante para todos aqueles, por que eles não me ajudavam? Será que tinham alguma noção do que se passava pela minha cabeça?

Não, e essa foi a gota d'água.

Alguém sentiu o cheiro do gás, mas já era tarde. Meu corpo já estava frio, ensangüentado. Ao meu lado, só se via uma lâmina manchada de vermelho, sem sinal de papel com alguma explicação por perto. Se deixei todos na dúvida de por que tinha feito aquilo? Não, no fundo todo mundo já sabia.

Eu só percebi que não era tão incompreendida assim depois que já não habitava mais o mundo dos vivos.

**Author's Note:**

> Faz tanto tempo que eu escrevi isso que nem lembro mais os detalhes que passaram pela minha cabeça enquanto eu escrevia.


End file.
